Finding Faith
by Morbid Desires
Summary: Morticia finds a friend in an old woman shortly after she marries Gomez. When the woman is on her death bed she calls to see Morticia to trim up some unfinished business. One shot. Rated K for the death.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing that could, in any way, be related to Charles Addams or Paramount. the plot is mine as are any characters that seem unfamiliar with the traditional story lines.**

There was an old woman Morticia had met once. She was odd according to the younger woman, but she had some qualities that made the young woman like her none the less. She dressed a little like Mrs. Frump, Morticia's mother, and acted slightly crazy. But she was a very religious woman and Morticia and her often disagreed.

The was was very old and so it was inevitable that she would someday move to a different dimension. When she was on her death bed there was only one person she called to see, the nurses were hesitant to let the young, pale woman with her black dress inside the hospital room. But since the older woman insisted and no one else was waiting to see her, they allowed it.

Morticia slowly entered the room, not sure what to do exactly. She had never been called upon by a dying woman before, she wasn't a virgin to death – no, of course not! – but she hadn't really been close to the people that died either.

"Over here, Child," the once strong, confidant woman rasped, motioning with a wrinkled and discolored hand. Morticia hesitantly approached the hospital bed and looked down on her friend. She had only known the woman for a few short months and yet she felt as though they had been friends all her life. This woman knew her better than herself, the only one on the planet who know Morticia as well as this elder was Gomez, Mortcia's recent husband. Morticia had only connected to a few in her lifetime and that was her father - he died when she was young - her husband, Gomez, and they dying woman before her.

"Why did you want to see me, Grandmother?" that wasn't the woman's real name but it was what Morticia called her, she couldn't remember when she had started the habit but the woman had never complained and Morticia couldn't remember her real name.

"I wanted to make sure you had something to believe in before I died," replied Grandmother, hoarsely. Morticia didn't want to argue with a dying woman but she wasn't going to start believing in God right then and there and she wasn't going to lie, "I told you already, I can't agree with you on God. I don't think there is one," Morticia answered.

"Why, when I bring up belief do you assume I am talking about God?" asked Grandmother and then stopped for a moment to catch her breath, "I didn't say you have to believe in what I believe in, that's not what I want. I just want you to believe in something and something worth beleiveing in."

Morticia thought for a long while after that. She didn't beleibe in God, hell, there were things she could see and touch that she didn't believe in. But looking at the dying woman in front of her and feeling the tiny body growing inside her move around and thinking of his father, Gomez, Morticia found something to believe in.

"Love, Grandmother. I believe in love," Morticia finally said.

"That is a wonder ful thing to believe in. Have faith, let it stay strong," she said, her eyes sliding closed.

Before they were able to close all the way Morticia had something else to add, "I told you, I don't believe in God, how can I have faith?"

Grandmother's eyes fluttered and closed all the way. The machine tracking her heartbeat blared a constant, monotonous tone and nurses rushed in to try to revive the old woman. But though she was dead and they were now covering her body with a white sheet, Morticia felt a slight breeze on her cheek. She checked the door and window, neither were open. Then she heard the old woman's voice one last time, "Faith is the belief in something more than what you know, Child. Have faith and believe, my Love."

Though Morticia wasn't related to the woman by blood her soul longed for the company of the only woman who had treated her like a daughter. She knew she was the only real daughter Grandmother had had and looking back on the most recent months, she realized, she had grown more than she had in all of her 21 years. This woman was her real mother, the woman who raised her, and now she was gone. She had taught her everything Morticia needed to know and now it was time for her to be happy somewhere else.

"Sleep well, Grandmother, and save a place for me… where ever you are…," Morticia whispered the words and then snuck out, quiet as a ghost, among the chaos of trying to remove the body.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, just something I thought of one day. Please review!**


End file.
